In general, a backlight is installed below a photo film or presentation medium so that an internal presentation body, such as a photo, can be clearly seen at night, therefore a photo or presentation body can be seen at night.
However, the above-described presentation medium device allows a user to directly control illumination using a switch, or controls only the On/Off operation of illumination and the internal presentation body through detection of a signal, such as light or body temperature, therefore there is inconvenience in that various control methods cannot be provided.